


Shield for Me

by ssg



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, and not a damn thing, hey i finally posted smut on this website, i need to stop letting things make me want to write, i've been searching the tags forever for these two, so here you go have this because it needs to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssg/pseuds/ssg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will probably just be a short thing for this ship. I saw fanart on tumblr of these two, and... I need it. Baras, man. Baras...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield for Me

It's been a while since Malcolm has been used for this bot lane, and that fact is a little disheartening.

He's always enjoyed the Heart's company, though who hasn't? Everyone probably has a special place for Braum, and how amiable he is overall. What an incredible person - not a single thing stops him in his tracks, and he is always the first line of defense. He earned Graves's respect very quickly in the short time it's been since the Heart first joined the League, and has been paired up with him several times.

Braum is known to make people feel better about themselves. He pays compliments to everyone, from something trivial such as "You look great today! Good luck!" or "That was a good fight! Let's do that again." His broken commonspeak wasn't hard to interpret, and it was kind of endearing with the way it enhanced his tone. He was an adorable teammate, but a menace of an opponent. That's why Graves listens to him so intently.

A lot of Summoners use the version of Graves dubbed Pool Party, and he's always a bit embarrassed to be forced into such a costume. His lack of proper weaponry and attire made him feel off. The way it changed Destiny so that the bullets were like Nami's spells, and the feeling of plastic in his callused hands where it should be heavy metal bothered him. He wasn't even sure why this form of Destiny had a recoil as he shot each minion, it was just a glorified watergun at this point. Still, whatever made the Summoners happy. The occasional voice in his head from the Summoner controlling him or the other Summoners on his team would wake him up from time to time, but otherwise, he was just staring at Braum. How could he always wear such little clothing, especially in the cold lands of Freljord? Not that he minded...

The Heart usually stood in the bushes, sometimes poking out to ward somewhere or hit the enemy Janna with a barrage of frost. Their lane was going pretty well, as it usually did. Braum was hard to beat. He'd often jump in front of Graves and put up his barrier, blocking out some of the bullets Lucian would fire. Part of him wanted to hug Braum or touch him in some way, just to feel how warm he was or how strongly he was built. Maybe he'd hug back?

Graves clenched his teeth. He wasn't supposed to think that way, it was weird. He'd be the next rumor around Runeterra, just like Tristana and Teemo or Katarina and Garen. He didn't want to be in that kind of position. ...Was Braum worth it, though?

Maybe after this game he should say something. Anything. Anything to get Braum's attention, to talk to him, or maybe he should say something right now. But what if he doesn't respond, or doesn't acknowledge Graves at all? The doubts and self-encouragements were racing through Graves's head, until he cleared his throat and spoke gruffly. "Hey Braum."

"Yes?" He couldn't look back at the rifleman, since his Summoner was directing him in the opposite direction.

"Uhh... You ever had anyone, y'know... special?"

"What does this mean?"

Graves bit his lip as he was directed to shoot at the turret. Should they be so aggressive? The jungler might be coming to pincer them in soon... Wait, that was unimportant. Braum, focus on Braum. "Like a guy or gal you're interested in. A wife or husband or somethin'."

"Oh! No, Braum has not been in that kind of thing."

"You ever given thought to it?"

Now Braum may not know commonspeak well, but he was perceptive. As his Summoner directed him to run away from the turret and recall, he raised his eyebrows at Graves once he passed him. "That sounds like an odd question." The familiar blue rings formed around him and started to float up, and the noise hummed as Graves shot the turret to half of its health. He still only had a Doran's Blade and boots, so he wasn't quite ready to destroy it. Unfortunately, he was quickly ganked and killed, sighing as he saw the approaching Wukong when he turned around. "Hey."

Wukong waved his tail, since he couldn't wave his hands. "Hey." Lucian and Janna pushed him towards Wukong, and before the rifleman could even flash or Quickdraw, he was knocked up twice by the monkey's ultimate and the Tempest's tornado. Bullets hit his bare skin (which was another impracticality: where could he fit armor in this 'Pool Party' nonsense?) and the staff clobbered him until he was slain. The announcer came on: "You have been slain." Wukong's Summoner proceeded to make monkey noises in the 'All Chat'.

It was quite some time before he and Braum were able to talk again, because the Kha'zix in their side of the mid lane needed help. When he returned, Braum took a moment to reply to the question. "Braum guesses so, but is not thinking about it a lot. What about you?"

Graves instinctively went to play it off, to keep his deck hidden and cards all off the table. (Damn Fate and his puns about cards.) "Uhh..." But this was Braum he was talking to, someone anyone could trust. "Yeah, kinda."

Of course, he asked the expected follow-up question: "Someone in particular for it?"

Graves hardly noticed himself being shot a couple times by The Culling and then the sudden clank of the bullets against Braum's barrier once he rushed in front of the rifleman. How was he supposed to answer that? Honesty? A lie? But he couldn't lie to Braum, that's like hurting a puppy or a kitten. He might be one of those stereotypical 'masculine' types, but he had a heart, and hurting tiny creatures (or big men from icy countries) wasn't on his agenda. No... he'd either fess up, or keep quiet.

It was an awkward silence before Braum spoke again. "Is secret?"

This was incredibly awkward. Putting his heart on his sleeve was something he'd never do, what's gotten into him? Why is he suddenly calling so much attention to himself? "Yes and no..." He spoke less clearly, steeling himself for what was about to happen. "Mostly you."

Braum took it in stride, seeming surprised but not put off. "Oh! Really? It is Braum you like that way?"

Graves frowned darkly. Wasn't this supposed to end with him pretending like nothing happened, and Braum keeping completely quiet about it? "Yeah."

"Braum will admit he has eyes for you as well. Especially with Pool Party skin." He laughed heartily, which made Graves even more unsettled. How did he take this so well? "In fact, Braum has considered intimate things."

"Intimate things? What d'ya mean by that?" Graves could feel himself growing redder by the second, wanting to lay facedown in that river just a couple meters away.

"If Braum could shrug, he would. That is secret." He laughed, less loudly. Lucian and Janna didn't hear anything, naturally, since they spoke under the noise of guns firing on minions.

The match was rough. Graves couldn't say anything else to Braum, and he shuddered whenever he would pass him on the way back to lane. With two kills added to his score, and two assists for both Braum and Elise, the rest of the laning phase went pretty well. Kha'zix went horribly against Kassadin, however, and Singed was hardly ever seen with the team as he constantly pushed the top lane against the enemy's Jax. Elise had most of the kills by the end of the game for their team, with Kassadin having the most for theirs. It ended a little bit after forty-three minutes with Graves's final score at 6 and 4.

Braum sought him out with haste, dragging Graves by the hand to his room when the match was done. Graves didn't even protest, letting himself be dragged away to the man's dormitory. "Braum will show you what he means!"

When Graves was brought into his room with the door shut behind him, he stared at Braum blankly. Was he supposed to charm the pants off of him now? He'd never been the one brought to someone else's place, it was always vice versa. Of course, the lost look wasn't unnoticed.

Braum frowned softly. "Is something wrong?" He gently cupped Malcolm's chin, thumb resting just below his lower lip and his index finger in his beard. Graves suddenly had it all click into place. Braum wanted what he wanted. So that was it.

He grabbed Braum's wrist and pulled his arm so that it wrapped around his midsection, making Braum embrace him. Then he kissed the taller man (slightly annoyed, as he had to stand perfectly straight to kiss him) while pressing Braum against himself. He shuddered as he felt the Heart's other arm wrap around him, and he returned the enthusiasm on the kiss. His left hand went up to take off the strap that held the single pauldron against his shoulder, and Braum took off the red and gold cloak, pulling it over his head. Next came the Heart's vambraces and the Outlaw's gloves, Braum's sabatons then Graves's boots, the massive belt that Graves had to reach around Braum's waist to unclip and take off, Graves's straps and ammo pouch, the kneepads, the pants, all of it came off. They were both in a frenzy as the clothes came falling to the floor, and Braum carried his naked guest to his bed, kissing him deeply as he did so. Graves didn't appreciate being handled that way, but he'd let this one slide.

Once he was set down, Braum crawled onto him, kissing his jaw where the gap between the beard and the soul patch occurred, then his lips, then his neck. He could feel Braum grinding against his entrance, not daring to enter without preparing him first. After spending a few more moments of marking up and down his neck, he sat up. Graves knew what was to come, but... "Don't ya have somethin' to... make the process smoother?" Braum frowned and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, but that would require showering with Braum." "As if I wouldn't want to?" Braum led him to the bathroom and let the water run so that it heated up, Graves taking a moment to stare at his ass before remembering to shut the door. Braum pinned him there without warning, clutching Graves's rear in his hands and very slowly pulling his cheeks apart with his thumbs. His guest made a sound of discomfort, so Braum whispered in his ear. "Shh..." He kissed his shoulder, and moved his tip so that it was against his entrance. He whispered in Graves's ear again. "You want this, don't you?" Graves could only nod, too surprised to speak. Braum released him then, and motioned towards the shower. "You first."

The water was too cold, so he had Braum readjust it to be warmer. Once it was fine, Graves stepped in, Braum following closely behind. He pulled the curtain shut, and slid past his guest so that he could sit down in the back end of the tub. "Sit with Braum." He followed the command, sitting in front of Braum. Braum pulled him closer, arms wrapped around his upper body and hooked under his armpits to bring him closer. Malcolm tensed, but soon relaxed when Braum started massaging his shoulders. "What are you doing?

"Braum gives rub to make you feel better. Is it fine?" He felt more than 'fine', he felt completely embarrassed by how much he enjoyed it. He nodded sternly, trying to play it off again. He'd soon learn that there was no hiding things from Braum.

He rubbed until the point where Malcolm felt like he was going to fall asleep, and then he softly whispered in his ear again. "Lay back on Braum, rest head on shoulder." He did so, slightly surprised that his feet weren't cramped at the opposite end of the tub. It must've been made for Braum, because of his stature. He moved his head to kiss Graves, his hands rubbing his pectorals. That felt incredibly strange at first, but somehow satisfying after a while. Just to keep his guest on his toes, however, Braum would frequently tweak and twist his nipples, taking caution to how sensitive they are. When Braum started to move him, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Braum laid him down on the floor of the tub on his back, spreading his legs for him by holding his calves and moving them apart. He went forward and ran his tongue from the base of his shaft up to the tip, sending a shiver through Graves and having goosebumps rise on his skin. Braum slowly took the length into his mouth, inch by inch progressively. Once he had a feeling for how long it was and if he could handle it or not, he bobbed his head up and down. It lasted for a few blissful moments before it was interrupted. Braum grinned. "You like that, yes?" Graves nodded, his soaking hair brushing against the floor as he did. "Be good and Braum will finish what he started later."

He lifted Graves's legs higher, and gently began to push his left middle finger into him. Then came the index finger, after some stretching out. Graves held his breath while the process was going on - he was ready. After searching vainly for his prostate for some time, Braum finally hit it. Malcolm keened and shuddered in response. Braum grinned in triumph and pulled out, sitting back against the wall of the tub again. He opened his legs, waiting for his guest. "Sit." His own length stood up, yearning for attention. He gently cupped it with his tattooed right hand, sliding it up and down while waiting. Malcolm took a deep breath and stood up to start sitting directly on it. It would've been stress on his legs if Braum didn't support him by holding his weight up slightly, holding his hands to help him down. When he was fully seated, he felt it pull out of him slightly, then push back in. Graves sat on him facing away, which made Braum unsatisfied. "Turn towards Braum."

Graves very slowly maneuvered himself so that he faced him, and Braum scooted forward so that his guest's feet weren't against the wall. Braum placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward to kiss him. "Ride," he said against his lips. Graves wrapped his legs around him and used them as an anchor to push himself up, with the help of Braum pushing him up as well. Then he went down, then back up, until they got into a rhythm. They kissed as they fucked, Braum's height advantage letting him do so without too much adjustment. They did this until Graves felt like he couldn't go anymore, and then Braum lifted him up, stood up, turned off the shower, and carried Graves out.

He put Graves down, and grabbed the towel off of the towelrack. He led Graves by the hand back to the bed and laid the towel over the blanket, then laid Graves down. They continued right away, but now they were both horizontal, and Braum was pounding him hard. The water worked surprisingly well to make it slick enough to not hurt as bad as he expected, but damn, he was rough. It felt great, though. Braum held his legs up as he fucked him mercilessly, staring down at Graves the whole time. He could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Braum's grunts. Occasionally he'd thrust slower, just to throw him off of the natural rhythm they had, and it'd make Graves twitch again, approaching his endpoint even more. It soon got to the point where he couldn't go any longer. "Braum - " "Say that again." "Braum!" "Come for Braum." "I'm gonna..."

True to his word, Graves went first. Braum wasn't inept at this at all. Braum shoved himself inward a few more times at a slower pace, going very deep, before finally letting himself go inside him. Braum used the towel to clean off his guest before his hair became matted and stuck together. Graves wanted to leave, but Braum insisted he stay. He was afraid of anyone seeing him and the Heart, but... in the end, his opinion matters more than all of theirs. So he stayed the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that everyone at the Institute has a room to stay in should they want to, which is where Braum stays most of the time to avoid the warring tribes back in his homeland.  
> I also headcanon that the Institute has a rule where weapons are turned in when on campus (given before going into a match and taken back after), which is why I didn't describe anything about the shield or Destiny when they were out of the match.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> There could be a part two, or more. Maybe I'll edit this and add to it. We'll see.


End file.
